Mutant Holidays
by Kitsune Jagan
Summary: Chapter one: Mutant Thanksgiving. Chapter two: Mutant Christmas. Chapter Three: Mutant New Years Remy decides to bring booze into the mansion...
1. Mutant Thanksgiving

Hey this is just a one shot of what thanksgving would be at the Xavier Mansion. Hope you like!   
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Charles smiled as he looked over the large table Logan and Ororo had set. It was actually many tables pushed close together and a large table cloth thrown over it. It was set outside by the pool. Thanksgiving was that night, the kids were all at the mall, watching a movie before the night that all families were supposed to be together.   
  
Charles had invited many people to enjoy the Thanksgiving feast together with. He had invited the Brotherhood, the Acolytes, and even Magneto himself. Alex had also come to spend Thanksgiving with the only living relative he had. Logan had just been sent to get four turkeys (Charles had decided that they needed that many with how much some of them eat). Ororo was now putting up Thanksgiving decorations.   
  
The x-men came home to find no one in the mansion. They walked out back and found the large table. Logan was roasting the turkeys over an open fire (A/N: Chestnuts roasting on an open fire... Bad Liz! Christmas isn't for another.... *checks school agenda thingy they expect her to use* 39 days away! Hey, what else is a school agenda for other than to count the days until Christmas??). Ororo was just putting the finishing touches on the leaves that were scattered around the plates on the table.  
  
"Its beautiful!" Jean admired.  
  
"Thank you, Jean." Professor X said.  
  
"What's it for?" Rogue asked, crossing her arms.  
  
"Its like Thanksgiving silly! Everyone gets together for dinner and like gives thanks for everything we have!" Kitty explained.  
  
"So its just us, right?" Rouge confirmed, knowing that if it were just the X-men that she could leave fast enough.  
  
"Um... Well us and a few... friends." Professor said as a car pulled up. It was an old jeep.   
  
  
  
"The brotherhood?!" Scott yelled.  
  
"Hey Scottieboy!" Lance called.   
  
"Scott, be nice, I invited them to join us for dinner." Charles explained.  
  
Wanda walked up to Rogue, "Thanksgiving? Joy." she said dryly.  
  
"Ah know." Rouge responded.  
  
"Ok, everyone, dinner will be ready soon." Ororo announced, going over to check on Logan who looked as if he was about to massacre the turkeys.   
  
"Whats wrong Logan?" She asked.  
  
"If I keep one side by the fire, it burns, then I turn it, and the other side burns! I just can't win!!" he yelled. Ororo blinked and took the turkeys off the grill and put them on a large plate.  
  
"There done, dear." she said, putting them on the table.  
  
"Oh." Logan said sheepishly.  
  
Logan and Ororo continued bringing food out, Sweet Potato Casserole, Spinach casserole ("Ewww!" Bobby and Jamie), Cranberry sauce, gravy, normal mashed potatoes, and anything else they could have wished for.  
  
"Zat looks vonderfull" Kurt said. "Can ve dig in?" He pleaded.  
  
"No, We're still waiting for a few guests." Professor said. The rest of the students groaned.   
  
Suddenly they saw five silver orbs coming towards them. "Tha' better not be who Ah think it is." Rogue said.  
  
"Well, Rouge, If I invited Eric then I had to invite Remy." Professor explained.  
  
"And John to!?" Amara said happily.  
  
"Yes. Him to."   
  
"And Sabertooth?" Logan growled, claws coming out with a loud SHINK.  
  
"Um, Eric said that he was out." The claws went back in.  
  
The Acolytes came down and their orbs opened up. They each stepped out in their own way. Remy in his dramatically savvy way. John in his cool, all-I-want-to-do-is-see-Amara-and-burn-stuff attitude. And of course Poitr, who was quiet and seemed to be sulking if you didn't know him very well.   
  
"Well Charles, we're here." Eric stated.  
  
"Yes, I can see that." Charles said.  
  
Remy sauntered up Rogue with a smirk on. "Get that stupid smirk of yah're face Swamp Rat." Rogue ordered.  
  
"Chére Remy knew he'd be seein' y'soon, and here we are, seein' each other!" He said playfully.  
  
"Hn." Rogue replied simply.  
  
"Ah, Chére, Remy knows you're glad to see him." He said, sweeping her up into a hug.  
  
"Yea, Ah guess Ah am a bit happy t'see mah favorite Swamp Rat." She admitted, leaning into Remy a bit.  
  
Remy smiled softly looking down at Rouge, then noticed Logan glaring at him. He smiled innocently at Logan, who in turn gave him the look. The look that said 'You do anything to hurt her and I will inflict a world of pain all over your ass.' Remy gulped, Logan was not a nice enemy to have.  
  
Pietro already had his arm around Kitty, "Hey Kitty-kat. How are ya? I missed you." he said. Kitty giggled.  
  
"Like you just saw me at the mall, silly!"  
  
"So? Every second we are apart my heart yearns for you!" He said, dramatically putting his hand to his heart.  
  
Amara and Pyro were by the grill, which was still going. Pyro was using the fire to create animals and stuff from it. He made a kitten. "Aww that's so cute John!" Amara said, hugging him.   
  
Logan glared at Pietro also. It was hard acting as the older brother, glaring at all the guys who were flirting with the girls, but he enjoyed when he saw them sweat. Logan smirked "Dinner time."   
  
Everyone gathered around the dinner table. Here I will list you the long seating order. From the end of the table sat Charles, Ororo, Bobby, Jubilee, Ray, Jamie, Todd, Remy, Rogue, Scott, Jean, Wanda, Magneto (On the other edge), Kitty, Pietro, Piotr, Lance, John, Amara, Fred, Sam, Kurt, Tabitha, and Logan.  
  
Magneto reached to take one of the turkeys to start eating. Kitty slapped his hand away. "We have to say a prayer first, it -is- thanksgiving!" she scolded.  
  
Magneto glared at her, and cradled his injured hand.   
  
"Ok. Kitty, what would you like to do?" Charles asked.  
  
"How about, like, we go around and everyone say something that they're thankful for." She suggested. Rogue and Wanda groaned.  
  
"I think that's a wonderful idea." Charles said. "Well I'm thankful that everyone could come to share this wonderful thanksgiving with us, so that today we are not only mutants on different sides and fighting against each other, but together as one group so that we can -"  
  
"COUGH COUGH!" Magneto interrupted.  
  
"Oh, yes well... Ororo, your turn."  
  
"Well I'm very thankful that we are all safe and have been all year, despite the many things we've gone through." she said.  
  
"I'm thankful for the ice, and the new Mutant Mafia, its turning out quite well actually..." (See All for the money if you want to get that last part) Bobby said.  
  
"...Right. Anyway I"m thankful for... um, my friends." Jubilee said.  
  
"I'm thankful that Christmas is coming up!" Ray said happily.  
  
"I'm thankful for Santa Clause!" Jamie said happily, he then proceeded to hum 'Santa Clause is coming to town'.  
  
"Jamie, Santa isn't - Umph!" Pietro got elbowed in the ribs by Kitty.  
  
"Yea Santa Clause!" Tabby yelled.  
  
"Yea. which reminds me, he's gonna be at the mall this Saturday! I wanna sit on Santa's lap!" Fred cheered.  
  
"Santa rules, yo!" Todd yelled. "Anyway, yo. I'm thankful for my flies yo! Let their be fruitful abundance of them this year!" he cheered, flicking his tongue out and catching one as it flew by.  
  
  
  
"Ew. Well Remy's thankful for his Chére." He said.  
  
Rogue rolled her eyes, "How did Ah know? Ah guess Ah'm thankfull for mah Swamp Rat, but mostly for mah makeup and CD collection." Rouge said. Remy smiled and put his arm around Rouge.  
  
"Remy knew y'cared fo' him!" he bragged.  
  
"I'm thankful that the Danger Room is up and running again after the last little accident..." Scott glared at Tabitha and Kurt who whistled and looked away innocently. "And that we can have a surprise, or not-so-surprise Danger room session tomorrow at 7 AM!" All the X-men groaned.  
  
"I"m just glad that everyone is safe and happy for the most part." Jean said. Rogue coughed, and her cough sounded suspiciously like 'little Miss. Perfect'...  
  
Wanda shrugged, "That Todd's not sitting next to me and breathing down my neck with his fly infested breath." she said.  
  
  
  
"You know you love me Cuddle bumpkins!" Todd called to her. Wanda rolled her eyes.  
  
Magneto looked around. "You expect me to be thankful, The human race is still roaming freely, Mutants Don't have a continent/ place of their own, and we're -still- being persecuted!" he said. Every one blinked and waited. "Fine, *mummers* i'mthankfulformystuffedteddybear Mr. Tiddywinkles." he said with the speed of his son.  
  
  
  
Everyone at the table cracked up, even Charles was laughing. Magneto blushed madly "That's not nice!" he said.  
  
When the laughter had died down Kitty said "I am thankful for all my friends who are like family!"  
  
"I'm thankful for my kitty-kat and for my friends, if you can even call them that." Pietro said.  
  
"I'm thankful that I still have a family..." Glares at Magneto. "And that they're still safe, even thought a maniac master of magnetism is holding them against their will." Poitr glares at him again.  
  
"Aww, Pete Don't get so hard on him, he's done things to all of us... although I cant quite remember what exactly he did to me..." Wanda said.  
  
"Um I guess I'm thankful for.... this food, its better than what we got at home." Lance glared at Freddy.  
  
"I'm glad for Fire, All hail the almighty Fire, and I'm very grateful for Amara, the queen of Fire." he said.  
  
  
  
Amara smiled. "I'm grateful for John, probably every one agrees when I say he's the king of fire, and I am grateful for fire, the best natural element alive!"  
  
Everyone sweat dropped at the pyromaniac couple. "Well... I'm thankful for the food! I like food!" Freddy said.   
  
"Well i'm thankful for my family and my friends." Sam said.  
  
"I'm also thankful for ze food! And ze God of tricksters.... cant remember hiz name dough..." Kurt trailed off.  
  
"I"m thankful to cherry bombs!" Tabby chirped happily.  
  
Logan was the last one, he grunted, "I'm glad that Sabertooth isn't here, his stench would spoil the food, now lets eat before it gets any colder!" He said.  
  
"I could always heat it up if you wanted it warmer!" John said happily as everyone else sweat dropped.  
  
They all started digging into the delicious dinner. They all ate their fill while conversing with the people around them. Then Bobby picked up some spinach on his spoon. He looked at it, and suddenly an evil grin spread across his face. He looked around to make sure that no one was watching and then, WHACK. A glob of spinach hit the side of Amara's head.  
  
She gasped. "Why you little!" She picked up some of her spinach and threw it at him. Her aim was far from perfect and it hit Jubilee. "Oops..."  
  
"Children please!" Ororo said.  
  
"Oh no you didn't!" Jubilee shrieked as she picked up some of her sweet potatoe casserole and threw it back at Amara, but of course Jubilee's aim was hardly better than Amara's and the casserole hit John.   
  
"That ain't cool, Sheila! Take that!" He yelled. Soon their was a full out food fight. Professor, Ororo, Logan and Magneto had managed to get out fairly in time, Magneto had a big glob of casserole on his shirt and Logan who had some spinach in his hair.   
  
Jean and Scott managed to rush inside quickly to, but not as clean. Jean had several spots in her hair and a large glob on the seat of her pants. Scott's face had apparently been hit, and so had his shirt many times with many different things.   
  
Rogue growled and threw another glob of food in the general direction that she had just been hit from a second ago. Remy was having fun throwing food around with excellent aim. Even Poitr was smiling as he threw some food at an unsuspecting Pietro.   
  
Pietro was hit in the face, "... Alright,whoeverthrewthat, yourgoingdown!" He said, and with that he started throwing food in every direction extremely fast, only missing Kitty.  
  
"PIETRO!!" They all shrieked as they were covered with casserole and stuffing.   
  
"...Why don't we go inside and have our own nice dinner by ourselves." Professor Xavier said, leading the adults and Jean and Scott inside.  
  
Later after dinner they were all laying down in the grass next to the table. The dishes were still piled up there and they were all still covered with food. Rogue was nestled in Remy's arms, head leaning on his chest. Amara and John had started a small fire and were now snuggled near it. Pietro and Kitty were snuggled under a blanket. They were all looking up at the stars.   
  
"Look! I see a bunny rabbit!" Jamie cried, next to Rogue. She smiled.  
  
"I see!"  
  
"Look! I see the Mutant Mafia!" Bobby said, pointing up to a cluster of stars that really didn't look like anything at all.  
  
"... Right, Bobby I think you had a little to much sweet potato casserole..." Jubilee said, concerned.  
  
"That one look like Russia." Poitr said, pointing out a formation of stars that did in fact look like Russia.  
  
The teenage mutants all fell asleep in the grass for once not caring about the outside world or what troubles they would face tomorrow.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Hey y'all I hope you liked my first one-shot. Its a long one to... 7 pages! Anyway please review! HAPPY THANKSGIVING from all our favorite mutant friends! 


	2. Mutant Christmas

Hiya everyone. I decided not to make this a one shot, and call it Mutant Holidays instead. And now, Mutant Christmas!! And THANK-YOU everyone who reviewed the first chapter.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Professor Xavier watched as Logan and Scott stood on ladders, holding up a large banner that said 'Merry Christmas' and trying to get it straight and centered over the foyer. "A little more to the left, Scott." Professor said. Scott obliged and stretched out to his left a little more.  
  
"Just a touch more, yes, a little more..." Remy said from behind the Professor. Scott leaned out farther and farther, on his tipi toes, then CRASH! He fell. Remy smothered his snickers and coughed to hide them.   
  
"Yes, Remy, it was so nice of you, John and Piotr to come help us set up." Professor said, ignoring the fact that Scott had just fallen a few feet to the ground.   
  
"No problem Professor, jus' helpin' out where Remy's needed." Remy winked at Rogue, who was moving a box of streamers.  
  
"Well your not needed. Professor, did you see that, he made me fall over!" Scott whined.   
  
"Scott, it was your fault for not moving the ladder more to the left like Ororo advised." Professor pointed out.   
  
"Hey, I cant stand up here all day holding this by myself!" Logan called. Rogue quickly came over to help, but instead of the ladder, flew up and tied her side securely. The professor had told Rogue to try and gain control over her psyches and powers, and she was doing quite well.   
  
Logan tied his side up and thanked Rogue. Then he took the ladders over to the Christmas tree and started putting on popcorn strings.  
  
Kitty came in, closely followed by Lance and Pietro, who were trying to carry the large boom box that Kitty had gotten for Hanukkah from her parents since she wasn't going home for vacation. "Ok, guys, put it on the table over their... Like, be careful Pietro! Don't drop it, Lance!" She ordered. The guys put it on the table, panting heavily.   
  
Wanda then came in with a handful of miscellaneous CD's. "Ok, I told everyone to give me their favorite CD so that we can play it. We have everything from Black Sabbath, Evanescence, O-Town, and Christina Agulera." She said, making faces at the last two.   
  
"Like, great! Let me put them in!" Kitty said as she started putting the CD's inside her boom box. "Like, Lance, I hope this Limp Biscuit CD is edited!" Kitty said.   
  
A group of cats followed Kitty around. One of them jumped on the table, sniffed the boom box, and laid on it to fall asleep. The smallest one was picked up by Kitty. "Hey Diamond! Are you being a good girl?" The cat meowed, as if saying 'when am I ever?'   
  
Suddenly another cat came in, but this one was made of fire. Amara came in after it, followed by John. "John, its so cute!" Amara said as the cat rubbed against Amara's bare leg.   
  
Piotr walked in quietly. "You wanted me, Professor?" he asked. Professor nodded.   
  
"Yes, Poitr, I was wondering if you knew if Eric was coming?"  
  
"And Sabertooth." Logan added with a growl.  
  
"Magneto is coming, but Victor sends his regrets." Poitr said.   
  
"Peter!" Jamie cried, running up and giving him a hug.  
  
"Hello Jamie, and its Poitr." the metal giant corrected.  
  
Jamie looked up at him innocently, "That's what I said, Peter." Poitr chuckled quietly.   
  
"Poitr w'at is dat t'ing growing on your hip!? Oh, 's just de twerp." Remy concluded. Jamie stuck his young at the Cajun.   
  
"Stupid Swamp Rat." Jamie said.  
  
"Sewer Rat." Remy retorted. Tears welled up in Jamie's eyes.  
  
"Wahhhh! Gambit called me names!" He cried. All the girls seemed to hear him immediately, and all rushed over to see what was wrong with the little boy. Even Wanda was concerned about the little twirp.  
  
"What's wrong Jamie?" Jubilee asked.  
  
"Who called you names?" Amara wanted to know, fire forming in her clutched hand.  
  
"Want me to hurt him?" Tabitha asked.  
  
"I could send him a nice hex bolt!" Wanda said a little over enthusiastically.   
  
The boys gathered on the other side of the room. "Its not fair! That little idiot gets all the girls whenever he whines!" Bobby complained.   
  
"Aww come on you guys, the Sheila's are just bein' nice, they'd do the same for any of us, see." John said. He walked over to them and tripped over some unseen object *cough*theair*cough* "OUCH! I just fell and hurt myself!" He cried, clutching his knee.  
  
The girls paused, peered over at him, glared at him, and continued worrying over Jamie.   
  
John walked back to the guys. "Alright, so maybe not." The others snickered.   
  
Then all the metal things in the room started zooming around everywhere. Silverwear was flying around the room, and Logan was too. Everyone ignored it.  
  
"So, who's up for Twister?" Pietro asked. He was back in a second, and spread the game out. They all started playing, Jamie as the spinner. Soon everyone was tangled up with eachother. Somehow, whenever Remy was tangled up with Rouge, one of them would be untangled by having to move away. Kitty had to duck under Pietro to put her right hand on Yellow.   
  
"I love this game." Pietro said, winking at Kitty under him. she elbowed him in the gut. Pietro lost balance and fell down, but instead of taking Kitty with him, she phased through him.   
  
Wanda and Lance were tangled in a very... interesting way (A/N: Interpret it as you wish.) Lance wiggled his eyebrows and made kissy faces at Wanda, who in turn growled at him and tried hard to hide her smile. Then a large bang was heard as Magneto threw the doors open and entered. No one took notice.   
  
"OK, Tabitha, Right hand on blue." Jamie called, Tabitha moved her arm under her leg to reach the closest blue.  
  
"Hellooo, evil bad guy here to trash your party!" Magneto said. No one payed him any attention.   
  
"John, Left hand red." Jamie called. John moved under Amara.   
  
  
  
"Hey 'Mara, I like it under here, so cozy." He smiled impishly at her. Amara rolled her eyes.  
  
"WHY ISN'T ANYONE PAYING ATTENTION TO THE EVIL GUY IN THE FOYER!?" Magneto called.   
  
Jamie finally looked up at Magneto who was fuming. "Oh, Eric, your here! Well, if you haven't noticed, no one's really afraid of you after you told us about Mr. Tiddywinkles." Jamie pointed out.   
  
"Oh... OK... Can I play?" Magneto asked, looking at the teenagers playing Twister. Then he saw Lance flirting with his daughter... "Hey, rock-boy, get away from my daughter!" He cried.   
  
Wanda and Lance looked up at him "...Right... And what are you going to do? Attack us with your stuffed teddy-bears?' Lance asked.   
  
Magneto looked like he was about to explode when Charles came wheeling in. "Eric! How nice of you to join us!" He said, leading the Master of magnetism away from the teens.  
  
Later after the teens had finished playing Twister they decided to dance for a while, or at least some of them.  
  
"Please, Roguie, just one dance!" Remy pleaded.   
  
"Ah'm not dancin' and lookin' lahke a fool with yah." She said again.  
  
Jamie walked up to Rogue and whispered something in her ear. "Fahne Jamie, but only one." she said, letting Jamie lead her next to Kitty to dance. Remy nearly fell over.  
  
"FOOD'S READY!" Logan roared throughout the mansion. The teens immediately stopped dancing, and rushed to the large Buffett table. After they gathered food they all went to sit by the tree and eat. Jamie, Bobby, Ray, Roberto and Sam started sorting the Christmas presents into piles according to person.   
  
"We cant open our presents until tomorrow! Its only Christmas Eve!" Tabby said, appalled.  
  
"Yea!" Freddy agreed, mouth fulled with food.  
  
"Yo, lets stay up and catch Santa Clause!" Todd said excitedly.   
  
The adults heard the news from the room over and sweat dropped. "Not to worry, I already got them presents from Santa, now who is going to pretend to be Santa... I cant be." Professor explained.   
  
"I'm a woman, so that takes me out." Ororo said.  
  
"Do I look like a Christsmasy kinda guy?" Logan asked.  
  
"Stop looking at me like that! Just because I have white hair does -not- mean I'm a shoe in for Santa!" Magneto said. They continued staring at him. "Fine! What I do for these children..." he growled.  
  
"Lets all have a steak out and catch him!" John said.   
  
"Its a stake out not steak out." Amara corrected.  
  
"Sounds fun, Ah'm game." Rogue said.   
  
"The professor has some tents, lets go get them and set them up!" Jean said. The guys rushed off to follow her while the girls went to the kitchen and rec room. They brought down the TV and brought chips, soda, and other necessities for staying up late.   
  
When the adults looked in the room, they saw the girls setting up the TV with no trouble, and the guys trying to find out how to put up the many small tents they found.  
  
"...You know guys, that is why they gave us instructions..." Jean pointed out.  
  
"We don't need instructions! We're MEN!" Scott said proudly. Jean blinked, shrugged and went back to watching TV.   
  
Pietro whizzed around his tent and it was up in a second. "Wow, it looks great Pietro!" Kitty said, climbing in. A soon as she was in, though, it collapsed on top of her. "I think it, like, needs a little more work..."  
  
After a half an hour of the guys cussing out whomever mad tents so difficult to put together, the girls shoed them off and used the instructions. Ten minutes later the guys came back to perfectly made tents.   
  
"...Damn their good." Lance said.  
  
"Hey, Cuddle bumpkins, you wanna share that tent with your's truly?" Todd asked. The girls sweat dropped, the guys were expecting to sleep with them while they were expecting to sleep with their room mate...  
  
"Rehmy, yah touch meh one more time and Ah'll be forecd to hurt yah."   
  
"Well maybe if de twirp didn' take up so much room den we wouln't be squished!"   
  
"I don't take up -that- much room!" Yes, Remy, Rogue and Jamie had gotten the biggest tent, and were all together. All the teens were in their tents, with the flaps wide open so that they could watch the TV if they wanted.   
  
Eventually they turned off the lights and TV. A few of them fell asleep, leaving two people to guard the chimney. This half hour was Remy and Rogue's turn. It was relatively quiet, sometimes they'd swap jokes or flirt, but nothing happened until five minutes before their shift was over.  
  
"Oh Jean, come on, please! It wont hurt you at all, I promise." They heard.  
  
"I don't know Scott, what if we don't like it?" Jean protested.   
  
"Its not like a commitment or anything, besides, if anything happens, we'll just return it or give it to someone." Scott promised. "Besides, some people do it every night and nothing happens to them."  
  
"...Well, if your sure..." She agreed.  
  
"Merde, Remy don' t'ink we should be listenin' to dis!" Remy said. Rogue was shocked.   
  
"Mmm this is so good!"  
  
  
  
"Sinful! Mmmmm Absolutely sinful!" Jean agreed, moaning slightly in delight.  
  
Remy stood up. "What the hell do you think your doing?" Rogue whispered at him.  
  
"Remy can't let dem do dat, de'll get cought and in trouble!" He said.  
  
Remy walked up to their tent and threw back the flap "Stop dat!" he cried, covering his eyes with one hand, and shaking his finger at them with the other.  
  
"Stop what?" Jean and Scott asked innocently. Remy and Rogue looked to find them eating a chocolate cake...  
  
"Oh... Um... N.nuthin" Remy stuttered.  
  
"Whats wrong?-Oh! You pervert!" Jean said, reading his mind.  
  
"Get out of m'head red." Remy said, blushing, "'Sides, how was Remy t'know?"   
  
"What?" Scott asked.  
  
"They thought we were..." Jean finished the rest of it telepathically and Scott glared at Remy. Remy closed the flap back up.   
  
"Well, g'night y'two! By de way, y're watch next." He pointed out. Remy and Rouge went back to their own tent.   
  
"Ah cant believe you actually thought they were doin' that!" Rogue said.  
  
"Y' did to!" Remy countered.  
  
"So, at least Ah didn't interrupt them!" Rogue said, blushing.  
  
Later that night was yet another person's watch. Tabitha and Kurt's.  
  
'Scrape scrape' Tabitha heard.  
  
"Did you hear that Blue?" She asked.  
  
"Nope, hear vat?" Their was another scraping noise, and some soot fell down the chimney.   
  
"Oh, zat." Kurt said.  
  
"Its him! Its really him!" Tabitha said excitedly.  
  
"Quick Tabby, vake everybody up! Quietly!" Kurt said, they started to wake all the teens up. They quickly went to their tents. They all opened their flaps and pretended to be asleep as Santa crept down the chimney.   
  
"Damn Xavier, no powers aloud..." Magneto murmured as he crept down the chimney with a big bag. Luckily the teens couldn't hear him.   
  
He finally touched down and crawled out, back first. "Geeze, Santa's got a fat ass, yo!" He heard someone whisper. He froze, Damn brats are awake! He thought. He quickly drug out the bag and emptied the wrapped presents.   
  
Just as he was unloading the last one the lights went on and all the mutant teens were surrounding him. "Freeze Santa!" Scott called.  
  
"Scott, this isnt a mission."  
  
"Yea, just hand over the toys and no one gets hurt!" Freddy said. Magneto froze.  
  
"Er, Ho-ho-ho... Merry Christmas?" He said.  
  
"He doesn't sound very convincing to me." Pietro said.  
  
"How dare you talk to me like that, So- I mean, Here are your presents, you've all been good boys and girls this year." Magneto said.  
  
"I don't trust him!" Wanda said, Hexing the Santa.   
  
Magneto flew back, and his fake beard and hat fell off. "Damn!"  
  
"Now I know its not Santa! Santa would never cuss, yo!" Todd yelled.   
  
"Get him!"John cried.   
  
The mutants were about to jump on Magneto when they heard something else in the chimney and out came the real Santa!  
  
"Santa! Yay your here! This big meanie was faking to be you and I'm glad your here!" Jubilee said.  
  
"Yea!" The others cried, Magneto temporarily forgotten. Magneto creped to the other room where the other adults were.   
  
"Who was the genius who came down as the second Santa?" He asked, but all the adults were their.   
  
"Apparently, that's the real Santa!" Xavier said.  
  
  
  
The real Santa began unpacking all the presents for the mutants. "Hey, yo, I got one question for you. Santa, are you a mutant? Because its not possible for one normal man to go all around the world in one night!" Todd asked. Santa smiled.  
  
"Yes, Todd, I am. I have the ability to slow down time so that I can do this! Now, remember, no opening the presents until the adults wake up! Good night and Merry Christmas!" Santa called as he went back up the chimney.   
  
"Bye Santa!" The teens called as they rushed to the window and watched as the reindeer flew away. They then crawled back into their tents and fell asleep, dreaming of sugar plums and fairy's...  
  
The Next Morning (Christmas Day)  
  
The next morning all the mutants were peacefully asleep... "WAKE UP ITS CHRISTMAS!!!" Jamie yelled.  
  
  
  
They all woke up and rubbed their eyes. "I'll go get the Professor." Scott said, rushing off to get them.  
  
"And I'll go get Ororo." Jean said, following.   
  
The children looked at the presents and then dove in. The ones under the tree were mostly ones from friends and the adults. The ones from their boyfriends or girlfriends were secretly hidden in the person's choice, waiting for the perfect moment.   
  
Soon all of those gifts had been opened, and the gift givers sufficiently thanked. Ororo and Logan went off to go 'cook breakfast'. The guys took this as a cue to take their girls somewhere special to present them with their own gift.  
  
John led Amara off to the hallway, to the room he put his bag in, and got her a wrapped present. He came back out into the hall and gave it to her. Amara's eyes lit up, it was wrapped in rapping paper that had a fire print on it. She opened it, carefully at first, then, not being able to take the suspense, ripped the paper off. She revealed a box. The princess carefully opened the box to show a beautiful dress. Amara dropped the box as she lifted up the dress.   
  
The dress started in yellow, but as it went down it changed to a fiery orange to a vibrant red. It also had sparkles so that whenever it moved it looked like it was a real fire. Amara's eyes widened. "God, John, its beautiful! Where did you get it?" She asked.  
  
"Well, I was lookin' round the mall Christmas shopping, you wouldn't believe how many folks are in their! And I passed this store and it had that dress in the window and I said 'There! That's perfect for 'Mara. Now she'll truly be the Queen of fire!' And so I waltz into the store and say, 'I want that dress for 'Mara.' So a nice lady comes and helps me. It was kinda hard cuz I didn't know you size, but I think I got it." John rambled.   
  
"I'll go try it on." Amara said, rushing to her room. She came out a few minutes later with a wrapped box for John and wearing her dress. She looked beautiful in it. "John, its gorgeous! Thank you!" she said, giving him a hug.   
  
"You look great Amara!" John said.  
  
"Here I got something for you..." She said, handing him the box.  
  
Pietro led Kitty away from the kitchen, so that she wouldn't offer to help cook, and so that he could give her the present he got her. "Kitty-Kat, I got you something special!" He said, holding out a box wrapped with Christmas kitten wrapping paper.   
  
Kitty took it carefully and unwrapped it to find a gift card to the mall with $100. "Great! Now I can, like, take you on a shopping spree with me!" She said happily. Then she handed him his present.  
  
Pietro opened his and found a basketball game for Playstation 2. "Yes! Now I can truly prove to Evan that I am the better player!"  
  
  
  
Remy led Rogue over to the foyer. "What d'ya want Swamp rat?" She asked curiously.  
  
Remy took a present from his coat and handed it to her. It was a small square box wrapped in black and silver wrapping paper. Rogue raised an eyebrow and opened it to reveal a pair of black gothic cross earrings. She put them in. "Their beautiful." she said, although she was not to sure why he was giving her earrings.  
  
Just as she finished putting in her earrings Remy swept her up into a hug and kissed her on the lips. Rouge was about to pull away when she noticed something, nothing was happening. When they pulled away it was a moment before she found her voice. "W...how?" she asked.   
  
"Remy'll tell y'that over breakfast, 'e's starvin'!" Remy said, putting his arm around her and directing her to the kitchen. As they passed the coffee table she quickly opened the top drawer and pulled out her present for Remy. She hugged him and as she did silently and unnoticed put the present in one of his pockets, he would find it soon enough.   
  
The two teenagers walked into the bustling kitchen where somehow Kitty had been able to help with breakfast...  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
*sweatdrop* ^.^;;; hehe, I know its after Christmas but... yea... I'm really bad with deadlines... andwho I hope y'all liked it! Remember I'll never know if you did or didn't unless your review! Geeze that was long, 10 pages! Well gtg its late and I'm tired... ok so not really, I'm off to go read some fanfictions, so sue me. I hope everyone had a merry Christmas and have a happy New Years! 


	3. Mutant New Year

Hiya! Well, I wasn't gonna do a new years one, but due to requests, here goes nothing... but first, responses to revews! Thanks to all my reviewers, you guyz keep me goin' ^.^  
  
Amara Allerdyce - .... Geeze, don't ask me such hard questions! Lol. I don't know, my muse refused to tell me... oh well.  
  
Roguelebeaux003 - Yea, it probably would never happen in real life so I guess its a bit AU, but fun to hope that someday they can fool around like this and not worry about stupid things like the war coming up, Apocalypse, ect. I love Jamie, he's just the cutest New Recrute! Since he's only 12 (or is it 13? Oh well) I would think that all the girls would think he's really cute. I also think that since he's the youngest and the older boys normally don't pay much attention to him and leave him out, that he would tease them about the girls. Yes, men Don't need instructions like they Don't need directions... ^.^;;; My family's gotten lost plenty of times with my fathers 'short cuts'.  
  
Dark Ballerina - Yea I loved that cake part to, it was fun to write ^.^ I like the santa line also. England doesnt celebrate thanksgiving? Poor thing, its great, getting to eat a bunch of stuff for practically no reason! ^.^  
  
Jean, Ororo, Rogue, and Kurt - Wow, that name's a mouth full! I wasn't gonna do a New Years cuz I was out of town, but since no one seems to care if its a few days late, here it goes! Yes I defiantly plan on doing a valentines day one! That'll be fun. The adults are cool, I try not to forget about them. Yea, the cake part was fun to write also!  
  
Queen of Hearts747 - Kari: Thanks! Kathy: ... Easter? It is a Christian holiday, but then so was Christmas... I'll probably do it, I just Don't have any idea's as of now... must put that on my to muse about list...  
  
Pietro Pryde - THANK GOD YOU GOT UR ASS OFF THE GROUND AND GOT YOUR OWN SCREEN NAME!!! Ok, with that finished, yea, here's the new years one, I'm gonna use some of you idea's since my muse seems to be on vacations... c ya later today.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
A silent shadow slipped through an open window in the Xavier Institute for Gifted Children, the school for mutants. The shadow crept up the stairs and tripped over the last one, falling and hitting his head against the wall. "Merde!" A muffled curse came from the shadow as it continued into the rec room.   
  
"Psssttt!" Rogue heard a voice calling her at the door. She rolled her eyes, marked her page on the book she was reading with her finger, and looked up "What?!" She huffed.  
  
"Cherie, Remy is havin' a party in de rec room, Poitr and John are already their and so is Petite, some others, and some of de little ones, wanna join?" Remy asked, walking into her room.  
  
"Yah'll have permission to have a party in tha rec room?" Rogue asked.  
  
"Who said anyt'in' 'bout permission?" Remy countered.  
  
"...Fahne, Ah'm in." she said, following him out and to the rec room. Inside was all the brother hood, Remy, John and Poitr, all of the new recruits and all of the X-men, save the adults and Jean and Scott. They had music on and Remy had snuck in some alcoholic beverages. Mostly just beer and wine, but Rogue saw him putting something that looked like Bourbon into his coke.   
  
Soon they all forgot that they were even in the mansion and played their music loud. John and Amara were holding a contest on who could make the largest fire ball. Some of the younger boys were watching the South Park marathon on Comedy central.   
  
"Hey everyone! I'm gonna pull my pants down and slide around the room on ice in my boxers!" Bobby cried. No one payed any attention to him.   
  
"So... Cherie, after dis, y' wanna go get a room?" Remy asked, his eyebrows moving up and down quickly.   
  
Rogue laughed, "Sure, if yah're big on coma's go raght ahead." Remy shrugged and pulled Rogue from her seat on the couch.,   
  
"Lets dance Cherie." he said. She laughed  
  
"Its not a slow song." she pointed out.   
  
"So?" And they started dancing, really off time and they both nearly fell over a few times. Kitty and Pietro joined them a few minutes later, and then Amara and John. All the mutants were quite tipsy so they didn't notice when the music was turned off.  
  
"Ahem." Said a voice from the boom box, everyone just continued what they were doing.  
  
"AHEM!!" The voice repeated, no one took notice. Then some metal objects started floating around the room.   
  
"HOLY SHIT! There's a ghost in here!!" Kurt screamed.   
  
"Your as stupid as your mother." Magneto comented as he stepped out from the shadows.   
  
"Hey, that's not nice! Yah think Ah'll just let yah dis mah brother lahke that?" Rogue asked, taking a wobbly step towards him.  
  
"What the hell are you doing in here?" Magneto asked, eyeing the beer.  
  
"Waitin' fo' de new year." Remy said, tossing him a beer, and missing him by about a foot. The beer floated into Magneto's hand anyway.   
  
"Does Charles know?" He asked cautiously, like a teenage kid that was doing something he wasn't supposed to.   
  
"O'course not! That bloke wont even let us have a barbie unsupervised!" John scoffed.   
  
"...Awesome dude." Magneto said. "Foshizl my nizzle." (A/n: I Don't know how to spell that, or if their is a correct spelling to that... anyway.) Pietro hit the palm of his hand on his forehead.  
  
"...Dad, please don't ever say that again." Pietro said.   
  
"...I totally agree." Wanda added.  
  
"What? Your dad can be cool! In my day-"  
  
"When dinosaurs walked the earth." Pietro interjected. Magneto glared at his son.  
  
"In my day I was cool! I was the coolest kid on the block!"  
  
"...In a little town in Poland?" Wanda asked. Everyone could see the vein on Magneto's forehead pop out.  
  
"Hey, Mags, come over here, South Park's on!" Jamie called, breaking the uneasy silence. Magneto's eyes brightened immediately.  
  
"Has the marathon started already!? Well, I'm taping it back at home, what episode is it?" He asked as he rushed over.  
  
"...He tapes South Park on an asteroid?" Lance asked.  
  
"What can I say? My father's a evil psychopathic human-hating, South Park and Teddy bear loving person..." Wanda shrugged. Then, with another round of Coke with some Bourbon (or is it the other way around ^-^).   
  
Soon the music was so loud that Logan and Ororo were sent to check what was going on. "Children, whats going on?" Ororo asked as she walked in.  
  
"What are you doing with Bourbon and beer?! MY BEER!?" Logan roared.  
  
"Oh, like, calm down Logan, we're just having a little fun!" Kitty said.  
  
"Really... well, might as well have one beer now that its out." Ororo said, taking one.  
  
"What? My beer! MY BEER! PH34R MY B33R!" Logan yelled.  
  
"Logan I told you that reading to much MegaTokyo would have an affect on you." Ororo said.  
  
It rolled closer to midnight at the Mansion and they eventually got Magneto to give up the remote and changed the channel so that they could watch the ball drop. Remy took out a bottle of champaign and pored a little into everyone's glasses. "Now remember, its good luck to kiss the Sheila you like at midnight for good luck in the New Years!" John reminded everyone.   
  
"Twenty seconds till the new year!" Jamie called out.  
  
"...Fifteen seconds!" He continued. Soon everyone else joined in.  
  
"Ten...Nine...Eight...Seven...Six...Five...Four...Three...Two...ONE!" They yelled, toasting their champaign. Remy leaned Rouge back into a long romantic kiss, that they all cheered at. John and Amara kissed, Kitty and Pietro kissed, Bobby and Jubilee and Kurt kissed Wanda and then blushed, making his cheeks look violet. Logan and Magneto both kissed Ororo, and then proceeded into getting in a fight. Jamie got kisses from all the girls, and gave Rogue a kiss, which nearly got him in big trouble with Remy, but was saved when all the other girls came over to get their kiss from him.   
  
Then the doors both opened with a huge BANG and the Professor and Hank came in. "Uh oh!" Remy said, trying to hide the large bottle of Bourbon behind his back.   
  
"What are you children doing in here? And with LIQUOR!?" Professor yelled. "That's it! All of you will be cleaning the Black bird And the danger room, and the rest of the house!" he ordered. Everyone shrugged and continued partying the new years away.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Yes, I know, it sucked and was short. I quite frankly wont be surprised if I Don't get a single review for this. Sorry bout it folks, it was kinda short notice, everyone wanted a New Years one... well, I guess this is it. I promise a MUCH better Valentines day one, I swear! Until then, bye byez! 


End file.
